1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a release tool for a quick connector.
2. Discussion of the Background
Quick connectors have been known as a type of piping connector for use in coupling hoses or pipes for conveying various fluids (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 11-201355).
A quick connector includes a female member forming an outer cylinder, a pipe-shaped male member to be inserted into the female member, and a retaining member for connecting the male member and the female member. Specifically, the male member includes an annular flange portion around the outer periphery thereof; the retaining member is attached to the flange portion of the male member, and includes extending portions which extend from the flange portion in the opposite direction from the tip of the male member and which is elastically deformable toward and away from the axis line of the male member, operated portions provided at the extending ends of these extending portions, and claw portions provided on the extending portions at positions closer to the flange portion than the operated portions. Inserting the male member into the female member with worker's hands causes the claw portions of the retaining member provided on the male member to engage with window portions of the female member, thus connecting the male member and the female member.
On the other hand, pressing the operated portions of the retaining member from outside with worker's fingers causes the operated portions to elastically deform toward the axis of the male member and causes the claw portions to be detached from the window portions, thus making it possible to extract the male member from the female member.